


Candy Cane

by rowofstars



Series: 31 Days of Ficmas 2017 [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: 31 Days of Ficmas, Christmas, Christmas Smut, Everything but the smut, F/M, Ficlet, Prompt Fic, Sexual Content, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 15:49:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12915105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowofstars/pseuds/rowofstars
Summary: Gold arrives home on Christmas Eve, expecting to find an empty house, but Lacey is there to great him. For the 31 Days of Ficmas prompt #5 - Candy Cane.





	Candy Cane

**Author's Note:**

> Pure, shameless, naughty Golden Lace. ;)

Gold stopped in the doorway to the living room.

One hand clenched around the handle of his cane, the other around the strings of the gift bags he was carrying. He had resigned himself to spending Christmas alone this year, his son a thousand miles away in Florida with a new baby, and his stubborn mouth alienating the only other person he cared about. Just him, a bottle of expensive scotch, and trying find anything on TV that didn’t scream holiday cheer. Merry fucking Christmas to Storybrooke’s beastly Mr. Gold.

But it appeared he was wrong.

Lacey French was reclined on the green shag carpet in front of the fireplace and just to the side of the tree. She was wearing what he could only describe as the naughtiest holiday themed outfit he’d ever seen, red and silky, and trimmed in fluffy white faux fur. There was a bow tied between her breasts and he knew if he tugged on the end she would unwrap like a gift. The sides of it fell open, leaving her body and legs bare, and showing off the matching panties that amounted to a triangle held in place with strings. The look was completed with a floppy, red velvet Santa hat on her head.

Propped up on one elbow, she drew a candy cane out of her mouth, slower than necessary, her dark red lips pursing and suck hard. She met his eyes and let the stick drag over her tongue before she swirled it around the end and pushed it back into her mouth. It was one of the pink and red ones from a box he’d gotten by mistake at the drugstore, and flavored with strawberry instead of peppermint. He imagined how sweet her lips would taste, and how incredible it would feel if she was giving his cock the same treatment.

“Lacey,” he groaned, already swelling in his trousers.

She pulled the candy out again and smirked. “You can be next if you get over here.”

Merry fucking Christmas indeed.


End file.
